Something True
by Aundrea
Summary: Chalek Story! about a weekend that will affect their lives forever! I would love for you to read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I am a new writer… well to this website and I'm hoping all of this goes well! A little bit about this story is that I am a HUGE Nine lives of Chloe King fan. I am team Chalek! Nothing and I mean nothing will change my mind I am in love with Benjamin Stone and have name my new kitty after him (either it's lame, stupid, or cute). I would love you all to read my little fantasy stories!

This is rated M for a few reasons

1). I have a dirty mind

2). Everyone wants to read a smutty story once in a while

3). Benjamin Stone is so beyond beautiful that it makes reading these extra fun

4). THERE WILL BE SEX so there is my only warning about the whole series.. please don't get mad if you don't like it so I am giving you FULL warning

Chapter 1.

Chloe could not believe it. A seemingly normal day turned disaster in about an hour. She was sitting on the couch while Alek cooked something mysterious on a stove. How the hell did she get here? She sat there staring at the muscular back of her fellow Mai recalling the last two days.

Chloe's point of view:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ugh, five more minuets she thought. These five minuets turned into a half hour until her mom started banging on her door. "Chloe get up! I'm not driving you to school!" Chloe groaned again and checked her phone. She saw a text from Amy that was from ten minuets ago.

_**Amy: Hey! The dads woke me up early, do you want a ride to school?**_

_**Chloe: YES! **_

_**Amy: kk! I'll be there in about 45 min.**_

Chloe jumped out of bed and into the shower. She threw on a pair of jeans white shirt and blue scarf her mom had gotten her from a business trip. She put on a little bit of make-up and ran down the stairs. Her mom handed her a small glass or orange juice and a piece of toast. "Thanks mom but this is going to have to be to go" Chloe said looking at her mom who started smirking. " Very well" she said " tell Paul and Amy I said hi". Chloe did a double take. "Wait, how did you know that?" Chloe asked staring down her mother, "someone has to be in charge" she said with a casual smile. Chloe chuckled and grabbed her bag. "Chloe! I leave for my buisiness trip today and I don't even get a goodbye?" Chloe smaked her head and gave her mom a hug. "I'll see you in two days" her mom said "Behave. No parties. No boys in your room. I think you know who I'm talking about" "Mom how many times do I have to tell you! Alek and I wernt doing anything!" Chloe's mom shook her head smiling. "Chloe, he's very attractive, has an English accent, and a dreamy smile. I'm not going to believe you. Which is why you and I have that appointment right before I leave." Chloe dropped her toast. Was her mom kidding? The night before she mentioned an appointment with a gynecologist but she didn't believe her. "Mom are you serious? Why did you actually make that appointment? I thought it was just a threat!" At that moment Chloe heard a beep outside. She groaned and started at the door. " No Chloe I was not kidding and yes I am picking you up from school at one". Chloe shut the door a little harder than usual on her way out. She jumped in the car with Amy who was singing to some random song on the radio. When Amy saw Chloe's face she turned the radio down and said "Uh-oh… what happened?"

Chloe told Amy about her and her moms conversation. Chloe was shocked when Amy started laughing!

"What the hell Amy? You think I need birth control too?" Chloe said, her temper getting a little high. "Oh please Chloe you and I both know that you have HUGE feelings for Alek and maybe birth control wouldn't be a bad thing. You know just in case?" Chloe rolled her eyes. Of course Amy would bring up her secret feelings for Alek as they were pulling into school where everyone could hear her.

As Chloe and Amy walked into school they headed torwards there lockers were Paul was already waiting. He gave Amy a small peck and a little wave to Chloe. "Whoa whats up with you?" Paul asked Chloe when she didn't return her wave with much enthusiasm. " Nothing" She said.

She was about to close her locker when Alek strolled up torwards her. Chloe couldn't help a little smile that appeared on her lips. Alek looked like he was wearing a little smile too but Chloe felt stupid… of course Alek didn't have feelings for Chloe. She was Chloe and he was Alek.

"Hey" I said looking into Aleks brown beautiful eyes. Was it me or was Alek's eyes extra special today. Yes it was just me. I tried to act smooth as Alek said hi back and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What are your plans for this weekend?" Alek asked looking straight into my eyes. My breath caught just a little bit. Wow this is ridiculous I cant believe that I am acting like this!

"Well" I said," My mom is leaving for a buisiness trip today after my..uh..doctors appointment, then I'm probably going to hang out at my house all night. Why?"

"Jasmine told me you have a doctors appointment and that your mom was leaving and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay with me this weekend so you don't have to be alone?" Alek asked. He didn't seem his cocky self, he was actually being sweet.

Amy couldn't resist hitting my shoulder with her mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes wide. She looked like a fool. I shrugged and said "yeah sure, what are you me and Jasmine doing tonight?"

Alek both looked a little embarresed and a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Jasmine is going away with her mum this weekend. I'll pick you up at your house at around five." And with that Alek walked away. How did I agree to spending an entire weekend with just Alek. I couldn't help but feel excited though. Who knows what could happen…

Alek's point of view:

Why is my face getting red? I've spent time with Chloe before why was this any different? Granted nobody was going to be home and they could be completely alone, nothing was different. But something was different. I know I have feelings for her.. ,maybe I should throw tonight.. and see if she throws back? That way we would have all weekend to either get closer or forget I ever made a move. That's set then.

At five, I knocked on Chloe's door. I heard a few thuds on the stairs as she ran down them. I heard her take two deep breaths and then open the door. I couldn't help smiling at her, I was happy to see she smiled back with the same intensity as mine.

"hey, how was the doctors appointment?" I asked her stepping inside. "Oh um fine I guess nothing to big haha' Chloe said trying to avoid my eyes as she started to pick up her bag near the door. I couldn't help but notice the gynecologist's pamphlet about safe sex on the counter. For some god forsaken reason I blushed.

"Oh here let me take that." I said grabbing her bag, I kind of tripped over the rug by the door so I ended up closer to her than I intended. Smooth Alek way to make a damn fool of yourself. Chloe didn't seem to mind though, she smiled and said "thanks Alek". She smelled so good…

We walked to Valentina's house. We had casual conversations… Everything is so comfortable with her. We laughed freely and said what we wanted… our hands even brushed a few times…

I unlocked the door and let Chloe through first, I showed her to the guest room and excused myself for a minuet. Tonight was going to be special for me, I was positive it would.

….

So that's chapter 1! Not as excellent as I hoped but chapter 2 will be pretty good! Review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO I would personally like to thank everyone who review and subscribed and allthat stuff haha I was very pleasantly surprised! Thank you thank you thank you! Because of how happy you all made me Im updating a day after the first chapter! I guess that's unusual? Well here it goes! P.s. a little change is that now this is going to all be from Chloes point of view! Next chapter will be Aleks!

…..

Chapter 2

I took a minuet to put my bag down on the guest bed. Alek was waiting for me in the kitchen but I couldn't help but take a minuet to try and figure out what was going on. Slowly I picked up my phone walked out of the room, curious to what I was going to find.

Something smelled good as I walked down the hallway…it smelled like Christmas? I walked into the living room and my breath was taken away. Alek had turned the lights down so that they were very dim, and lit maybe 50 candles. I couldn't move. Did he have feelings for me? This isn't something you do for someone you don't have feelings for right? Who the hell knows my love life isn't exactly rocking at the moment so maybe he was just trying to be nice… In the midst of my over thinking Alek was behind me.. he put his hands on my shoulders. I jumped about a mile in the air because even with my super hearing I didn't hear him approach.

"What do you think?" He asked… his accent was beyond sexy right now. Maybe it was all the candles that made his eyes look so brown and warm? Who cares. I couldn't help myself.. something took over and I wrapped him in a very. Very. Close hug. I was surprised when he returned the hug with as my enthusiasm as I had. I half expected him to push me away and say "what the hell chloe?" but no this was better than any of my dreams.

"It's beautiful" I whispered in his ear. I felt him smile and take my hand, his hands were warm and soft. I finally pulled away but Alek didn't pull his hand away. He kept them intertwined as he looked at me with an expression of…lust? No that's just my imagination.

Alek and I stared into each others eyes, the type of stare in which its obvious people are going to kiss… I didn't expect alek to kiss me but thank god I was wrong. Alek moved in slowly not taking his eyes off me. He tilted his head a little and

I finished the distance. His lips tasted so good. Like mint and a rainy day with a favorite song playing while you drink hot chocolate with a bunch of candles lit. Alek pulled me in closer. I gasped by the sudden change. Alek pulled away and looked at me with a sorry look.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I mean I'm glad I did but I, I mean we shouldn't…." Alek was at loss for words. His mr. cool guy ego was gone as soon as we walked into the door.

I smiled at him, he didn't get that I was so in love with him it was reaching ridiculous. He still looked confused so I tugged on his v neck shirt and pulled him in again. He eagerly accepted the kiss. This kiss was much different than our first kiss only a second ago. This one was full of desire.

I wound my hands into his soft hair as he gripped tighter around my waist.

Suddenly my Mai instincts took over. I think. Because some how I found myself pulling his shirt off. Alek gently pushed my back into the wall so that our kiss could somehow deepen even more. I couldn't help but peek at his chest. He had so many abs that in this situation I couldn't count them. He was toned and fit… I realized he kind of has a good enough reason to be a cocky bastard sometimes. But right now he wasn't…he was being sweet and romantic and it seemed like he loved me… no im crazy hes just a horny teenager in which I love way to much.

Alek very gently cupped my face back up to him as he looked into my eyes before he kissed me again. He kissed me gentle but full of confidence. I thought I was lost in the kiss but then I felt his smooth tongue grace my bottom lip. My eyes fluttered a bit as I quickly let his tongue into my mouth. I had no idea what I was doing. I have never tongue kissed any guy before but this was different. Alek was gently and we fit together so well. I started questioning myself as of how far I was going to let him go.

Alek seemed like he wasn't going to be the one to push me though. He turned me on the wall so that his back was now against it instead of mine. I closed any space there was between us. But thought about how much easier it would be without any clothes on. WHAT? Chloe what are you thinking? I thought for maybe a second and then decided I was going to give myself to him tonight.

Alek sensed that I made up my mind about the situation as he searched my eyes for some sort of 'go ahead'. I smiled as he picked me up with my legs wrapped around my waist. I laughed as he almost ran into a door because he was trying to kiss me while not walking into anything. He laughed too which made his body vibrate. This felt especially good since his shirt lay forgotten in the living room.

Aleks room was also filled with candles… I wondered where I wouldn't find candles, and if he thought of this in advance. Alek seemed to notice where my attention was directed. He smirked in an almost embarresed way and said " I just had a bunch in here." I rolled my eyes as he set me down one his carpet. He looked down into my face with such passion in his eyes, my breath once again was taken away. I better stop this whole newcomer thing because I didn't know if Alek knew this would be my first time.

Alek took off my sweater and took my hair out of my pony tail all while still staring into my eyes. I giggled a little as he lifted my shirt over my head. Thank god I wore my good black lacy bra. Alek had a wary expression on his face.

"Chloe, is this okay? It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be…you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Alek" I said as I put my hand against his cheek. He moved his face into my hand more so that it was full contact. " I want you" Alek looked down at the floor smiling when he returned his eyes to me he licked his lips.

"Before we do anything Chloe I want you to know something." Since we were still holding each other I felt him take a deep breath.

"I love you." A crazy embarrassing huge smile broke out on my face that for some reason I don't regret because he returned the huge 5 year old seeing Disney world smile back

"I love you too Alek." I said. His lips met mine again while his hands unbuttoned my jeans. I wasn't scared anymore. I didn't know what I was doing or that this was my first time I just knew that I loved him and that I trusted him.

We fell onto his king size bed. His pants got lost somewhere between his door and his bed I just don't remember taking them off. Alek's hands were around my waist playing with my undies. Alek was on top of me, but not in a rib smashing way in a very intimate way. I felt something on my thigh…. I realized was it was so I pulled his face closer to mine and put my hands on his back.

Alek started kissing my neck, I heard a sucking noise as he marked my neck. We both laughed a little. Somehow things got serious in about a seconds time. He looked at me and put both of his hands on the sides of my face

"Um, Chloe? This is my first time."

What? I didn't expect to hear that coming from hunka chunka pb fudge Alek Petrov. But this made everything more perfect…

"Don't worry, its mine too." I smiled carelessly.

"We'll do this together." He said as he kissed me again. I felt his hands travel down my back past my bra but then up again as he unhooked my bra. There was no more questions in his eyes. He was confident and passionate now. He threw my bra on the floor and with a last smile to me he started rubbing my nipples. Holy shit! This felt real good. Some sort of noise came out of my mouth. We both realized it was a moan which made Alek started kissing my nipples as he rubbed them.

My hands trailed down his pecks to his boxers. As I felt around the outside of them I heard Alek gasp. I looked up at him but his eyes were closed but there was a smile on his face. So I continued. I finally pulled down his boxers to reveal a very large erect dick. Alek and I looked at each other again both of us smiling. Alek leaned over me, which made me think he was going to enter me but he didn't. He pulled out K.Y. intense from his bedside drawer. I giggled and he blushed.

"I don't know if this is necessary but it might be…" He said looking down at me.

I smiled and pulled a condom out of my pocket. He started a body shaking laugh and also looked confused.

"Isnt it the guys who carry those in their wallets hoping to get laid?" He asked.

I scowled but then smiled.

"you know that doctors appointment? Well my mom was tired of you sneaking into my room so she made me a visit with a gynecologist so that I could get condoms and birth control."

Alek laughed again. It felt so good for his body to vibrate on top of mine. He notice and unwrapped the condom still smiling. I helped him put it on. His lips then crashed into mine in a very sexy way. His hands lingered on my undies again. I nodded into his neck so that he knew that it was okay for him to take them off. Alek slowly pulled my undies off and put them on the floor with my bra.

Well this is the first time ive been completely naked with a very attractive guy in bed. And this was fun, now I know why everyone wants to do this.

Alek positioned himself in front of me a little bit more. We looked into each others eyes telling each other it was okay. Alek bent down and applied the K.Y. Intense… I gasped when he touched my clit. Alek was smiling, but not in a ha-ha in getting laid type of way. Like a 'wow I love you and were going to be part of each other' way.

After he was done, he positioned himself on top of my again be stared into each others eyes as he slowly entered me. We both gasped and put our foreheads together. Our eyes were closed in pleasure and uncertainty. What the hell do we do next?

…

THAT WAS LONG! Hope it wasn't boring! Review? Maybe a shout out for someone who reviews nicely? I dunno I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank BeautifullyImperfect and say how amazing she (?) is! If you have never read her stories… you have to they are beyond amazing!

I said this would be from Aleks point of view so this is why it has taken me so long to update hahah it sucked! So im changing It to Chloes…sorry!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING… except my ideas

…..

Chapter 3:

For some reason we were both already breathing heavy. I opened my eyes to see his looking at me. He looked….happy. He looked amazing. He was smiling at me. I smiled at him back.

"are you alright?" he asked me, as his eyes grew a little wary. "I'm fine what about you?" I asked. I could have slapped myself… 'how about you?' ha-ha yeah right it probably didn't hurt him at all… or maybe it did. I felt Alek shift a little inside me. Whoa….that felt really good.

"I'm good Chloe" as he notice the pleasure spread across my face when he shifted. "Are you ready?" He asked me again. I nodded my head in anticipation as of what would happen next. Alek thrust in deeper breaking me and taking my virginity. I gasped but smiled. Alek was watching my face and I didn't want to give him a reason to stop. He leaned down and kissed me. This was an 'I love you now can we have sex' kiss. To answer his kiss I started to move my hips.

Alek brought himself out slowly and then thrusted in again slowly. He was being gentle with me. I was thankful at first but now I was completely turned on by Aleks naked body and gorgeous smile as he thrusted slowly.

Alek started thrusting faster as a moan escaped from my lips. I gave as good as I got apparently because I started thrusting too so our hips would meet each other. Alek closed his eyes and moaned. He opened them and started kissing me again. We continued this system for another 30 minuets. I started to feel something in my abdomen… a need to release, it was uncomfortable because I felt like I had to give it to Alek but I wasn't there yet. I started thrusting faster, Alek followed my lead, this was helping… I felt myself getting closer… I started to wimper. Alek thrusted faster and kissed my breasts again. Finally I felt it coming.. coming….coming. OH GOD. I felt all of my juices all around Alek's dick as I felt his come into my vagina.

Alek laid his head on my shoulder breathing heavy.

"Alek…was I suppose to feel that?" He looked at me confused and then understood. He wasn't supposed to cum inside me… he was wearing a condom…or not.

…

CLIFF HANGER!woooo sorry! Hahah I will update tonight or tomorrow either one! Reviews?


End file.
